The Sky and His Stiff Smile
by Ritsuya gum
Summary: Tsuna, seorang yatim piatu yang tinggal di panti asuhan dan selalu ditindas di sekolah tiba-tiba ada yang mengadopsinya dan orang itu bernama Reborn, semenjak dia tinggal bersama Reborn, Tsuna pun mulai merasakan kasih sayang yang tidak pernah Tsuna rasakan sebelumnya. Tapi akan kan kebahagiaan terus datang kepada Tsuna? Chapter 5 update!
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Ritsuya gum**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn milik Akira Amano-sensei**

**Warning: Mungkin ada typo karena author terlalu malas membaca ulang, OOC**

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

Sawada Tsunayoshi atau biasa dipanggil dame-tsuna, seorang anak yatim piatu berumur 16 tahun yang saat ini sedang duduk di bangku kelas nya sambil memandang langit biru, tapi kita tidak tau apa yang ada di pikiran sang pemuda bersurai coklat tersebut karena tatapan nya kosong.

Saat ini waktunya istirahat dan kelas hanya dipenuhi oleh beberapa orang saja dikelas. Saat ini kelas dalam keadaan damai karena hanya ada beberapa orang yang sedang memakan makanan.

Tapi kedamaian itu menghilang setelah tiga murid nakal di kelas tersebut datang. Mereka seperti sedang mencari seseorang, ketika mereka menemukan orang yang sedang mereka cari, mereka pun mendekat kepada orang tersebut.

Orang yang mereka cari adalah Tsuna.

"Hei dame-tsuna" Kata salah satu dari mereka yang sepertinya adalah ketua dari geng tersebut.

Tapi sepertinya Tsuna tidak menyadari dan mendengar ada orang yang datang ke kursi nya karena Tsuna masih asik dalam dunia nya sendiri.

Merasa diabaikan, orang tersebut pun menggebrak meja tsuna dengan keras.

"OI DAME-TSUNA KAU SUDAH BERANI MENGABAIKAN KU YA SEKARANG!"

Tsuna dan semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu pun kaget dan melihat kearah suara tersebut. Tsuna yang baru menyadari ada tiga orang yang berada di depan dia pun membelalakan matanya terkejut, tapi dia segera mengubah ekspresi nya lagi menjadi biasa walaupun dia masih terkejut.

"Ada apa Hiro?" tanya Tsuna kepada orang yang ternyata bernama Hiro tersebut.

"Oh? Berani sekali kau memanggil namaku hah?" kata Hiro yang merasa jengkel namanya dipanggil oleh Tsuna.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku akan memaafkanmu kali ini kalau kau memberikan ku uang"

"Aku tidak punya uang"

"Sekarang kau juga berani berbohong ya" Hiro menyeringai melihat sikap Tsuna yang mulai berani melawan.

Hiro pun menyuruh kedua teman nya membawa Tsuna ke taman belakang dan mereka mulai memukuli Tsuna disana sampai babak belur. Tsuna sudah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti itu oleh mereka tapi masalahnya memar yang mereka perbuat dua hari lalu belum sembuh dan sekarang mereka membuat memar baru di tubuh Tsuna.

Setelah mereka puas memukuli Tsuna mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Tsuna yang sudah tidak bisa bergerak. Tsuna berusaha untuk duduk dan bersandar di dinding, setelah berhasil Tsuna menghela nafas berat dan memandangi langit lagi seperti yang dia lakukan di kelas tadi.

Tsuna terus berada di taman belakang tersebut sampai bel masuk pun berbunyi, tapi Tsuna sudah tidak peduli, dia terus duduk disana sambil memandangi langit dan sekali-kali memejamkan mata dan terus melakukan itu sampai sore tiba.

Ketika bel pulang sekolah berbunyi Tsuna tetap berada disana sampai menunggu murid-murid pulang. Tsuna tetap disana sampai langit sudah hampir gelap Tsuna pun baru beranjak dari sana dan kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil tas nya.

Kelas sudah sepi dan beruntung tas Tsuna masih berada disana, Tsuna pun kembali ke panti asuhan dengan keadaan baju kotor. Ketika sampai Tsuna melihat beberapa suster sedang mengurus beberapa hal, ketika salah satu suster itu melihat Tsuna dan hanya diam, kemudian dia pergi dan tidak lama kembali bersama dengan kepala suster panti asuhan tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Sudah kubilang jangan kembali dengan baju kotor tapi kau selalu melakukan itu! Dua hari ini kau jadi anak yang penurut tapi sekarang kau menjadi pembangkang lagi ya!" kata kepala suster tersebut sambil menampar Tsuna.

Tsuna hanya diam saja ketika ditampar kemudian dia berjalan kedalam untuk mengganti pakaian dia dan mengabaikan teriakan suster tersebut. Tsuna pun mandi, berganti pakaian dengan baju panjang agar memar nya tidak kelihatan dan bersiap-siap untuk tidur.

Tapi Tsuna tidak langsung tidur, dia memandang langit langit ruangan tersebut dengan tatapan kosong cukup lama.

**Tsuna POV**

"Bertahanlah setahun lagi dan aku akan keluar dari panti asuhan dan sekolah itu" kata Tsuna dalam hati.

Tapi dia bingung mau melakukan apa pada saat keluar dari panti asuhan nanti, karena tidak ada yang membiayai untuk makan lagi dan mungkin tsuna harus mulai mencari dan memikirkan akan bekerja dimana.

Tsuna pun akhirnya tertidur lelap karena kantuk menyerang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Besoknya**

**Normal POV**

Hari ini Tsuna libur karena sekarang hari sabtu dan hari sudah siang, Tsuna berencana untuk berkeliling kota daripada berdiam diri di dalam panti. Tsuna sudah berganti pakaian dan bersiap untuk pergi, namun salah satu suster tiba-tiba memanggil Tsuna dan menyuruhnya untuk keruang utama.

Tsuna sebenarnya malas tapi dia tetap mengikuti perkataan suster tersebut dan pada saat sampai di depan pintu ruang utama Tsuna masuk tanpa mengetuk dan dua orang termasuk kepala suster yang berada disitu melihat kearah pintu.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mengetuk pintu dulu Tsu-kun" kata kepala suster tersebut kepada Tsuna.

Tsuna sedikit kaget saat kepala suster memanggil Tsuna dengan panggilan Tsu-kun, karena biasanya kepala suster tidak pernah seperti itu. Tapi Tsuna cepat membaca situasi dan melihat ada seseorang dengan pakaian formal dan topi fendora sedang duduk di kursi lain sambil menatap nya lekat.

"Pantas saja" Tsuna mengendus dan membuang muka ketika menyadari perubahan sikap kepala suster karena mereka sedang kedatangan tamu.

"Duduklah disini Tsu-kun ada sesuatu yang penting yang akan kita bicarakan" kata kepala suster.

Tsuna hanya diam saja di tempat sambil memandangi orang yang memakai topi fendora tersebut.

"Tatapan mata yang bagus/Tatapan mata yang tajam" kata orang bertopi fendora dan Tsuna berbarengan di dalam hati.

Orang bertopi fendora itu bangun dari tempat duduk nya dan menghampiri Tsuna, ketika dia berada di depan Tsuna orang itu berkata.

"Halo Sawada Tsunayoshi, namaku Reborn. Apa kau tau kenapa kau berada disini sekarang?" kata reborn sambil menyeringai.

"Tidak" kata Tsuna singkat.

Reborn menatap Tsuna sebentar, dia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada kepala suster dan berkata "Aku sudah boleh membawanya kan?"

"Kenapa tatapan orang itu sekilas terlihat seperti sedih? Mungkin hanya perasaan ku saja" kata Tsuna dalam hati.

Kepala suster hanya mengangguk dan Reborn pun mengalihkan pandangan lagi kepada Tsuna.

"Kemasi barang-barang mu, sekarang kau adalah anak ku"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang Tsuna sudah berada di depan rumah Reborn, orang yang mengadopsi dia sekarang.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam saja? Masuklah"

Tsuna pun masuk kerumah Reborn dan rumah nya tidak bisa dibilang besar maupun kecil, rumahnya seperti rumah-rumah biasa, memiliki 2 tingkat. Tsuna pikir Reborn adalah orang kaya yang memiliki rumah besar dan sombong.

Ketika Tsuna masuk ke ruang tamu, dia melihat banyak kardus dan barang yang tergeletak di sembarangan tempat.

"Kau baru pindah rumah?" tanya Tsuna ketika melihat barang-barang tersebut.

"Ya, aku baru pindah kemarin"

Tsuna aneh melihat Reborn karena dia baru pindahan dan barang masih berantakan tapi dia sempat-sempat nya ke panti asuhan mencari anak untuk di adopsi. Tsuna tidak mau memikirkannya dan ambil pusing dan hanya berharap dia tidak dijadikan babu oleh orang tersebut.

Tsuna sekarang sudah ada dikamarnya dilantai dua, pada saat Tsuna masuk ke kamar sudah tersedia kasur, lemari baju dan meja belajar. Berbeda sekali dengan keadaan dibawah yang berantakan oleh barang barang Reborn dan belum ada meja atau apapun selain sofa panjanng di pinggir ruangan tersebut.

Reborn bilang Tsuna boleh beristirahat jadi Tsuna memutuskan untuk berdiam diri saja di dalam kamar karena Tsuna masih kaget ada yang mengadopsinya tiba-tiba.

"Menjauh dari panti asuhan beres. Tidak kusangka akan secepat ini" kata Tsuna dalam hati.

Tsuna pun memejamkan mata dan tertidur hingga malam tiba. Ketika dia bangun ruangan nya sudah gelap, Tsuna beranjak dari kasur tapi tidak menyalakan lampu, melainkan dia membuka pintu kamar dan berjalan kebawah.

Lampu dibawah masih menyala menandakan Reborn masih berada disana. Ketika Tsuna mengintip dia melihat ruangan tersebut sudah rapi, tidak ada barang maupun kardus yang berserakan. Tsuna pikir Reborn lupa mematikan lampu ketika selesai, ketika Tsuna ingin mematikan lampu dia melihat kaki yang berada di sofa panjang, Tsuna menghampiri dan melihat Reborn yang masih memakai kemeja nya sedang tidur di sofa.

Tsuna ingin membangunkan nya tapi tidak jadi mengingat mungkin Reborn kelelahan karena membereskan barang-barang. Tsuna beranjak dari sana dan tidak lama kembali lagi sambil membawa selimut lebih yang sudah ada di lemari kamarnya.

Pada saat Tsuna ingin menyelimuti Reborn tiba-tiba tangan Reborn mencengkram tangan Tsuna dengan kencang sehingga membuat Tsuna kesakitan.

"Akkhhh…"

Saat Reborn sadar yang di cengkram adalah tangan Tsuna dia segera melepas cengkraman tersebut. Baik Tsuna maupun Reborn sama-sama tidak ada yang berbicara. Reborn hanya diam mematung melihat Tsuna sedangkan Tsuna menahan sakit sambil memegangi tangannya.

Reborn merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan sikap Tsuna dan Reborn langsung memegang tangan Tsuna lagi namun dengan lebih lembut dan membuka tangan panjang Tsuna dan melihat ada beberapa memar dan di sekitar nadi di perban dengan asal-asalan.

Reborn tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat nya, Tsuna reflek langsung menjauhkan tangannya dari Reborn dan menyembunyikannya di belakang tubuh mungil nya.

"Ada apa dengan tangan mu?"

"Bukan apa-apa"

"Darimana kau mendapatkan memar-memar itu?"

"Bukan urusan mu"

"Tsuna, biarkan aku melihat luka itu" kata Reborn masih berusaha sabar.

Tsuna hanya diam dan menunduk tidak berani menatap Reborn karena takut Reborn akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan orang-orang kepadanya.

Reborn lalu pergi dari hadapan Tsuna dan Tsuna sedikit lega tapi kemudian dia berpikir bagaimana kalau ternyata Reborn akan membuangnya atau mungkin memukulnya juga dan berbagai pikiran negatif lainnya.

Lalu Tsuna melihat Reborn kembali sambil membawa sebuah P3K.

"Duduklah, aku akan mengobati luka mu"

Tsuna menatap Reborn tidak percaya.

"Mengobati…ku?" tanya Tsuna memastikan.

"Aku tidak mau mengulangi perkataan ku, cepatlah duduk"

Tsuna menurut dan membiarkan Reborn mengobati luka nya, tapi Reborn sekarang tidak menanyakan darimana luka-luka itu berasal, bahkan pada saat Reborn membuka perban yang melilit pergelangan tangan Tsuna dan melihat sayatan, Reborn hanya diam mematung memperhatikan luka tersebut dan melanjutkan mengobati luka Tsuna tanpa bicara satu kata pun.

**Tsuna POV**

Reborn saat ini sedang mengobati semua luka Tsuna tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang peduli padanya seperti ini. Dia merasa aneh ada yang memperhatikannya seperti ini. Tsuna tidak mengatakan di tubuh nya juga ada luka memar, dia tidak ingin Reborn semakin shock melihatnya.

"Selesai"

Reborn menatap kearah Tsuna dalam diam, Tsuna menyadari Reborn sedang menatap nya dan dia juga melihat kearah Reborn.

"Lagi-lagi tatapan sedih itu, ada apa dengannya?" kata Tsuna dalam hati ketika melihat tatapan Reborn sama seperti yang dia lihat di panti.

Reborn tiba-tiba mengelus kepala Tsuna dan Tsuna sedikit kaget ketika Reborn melakukan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, semua akan baik baik saja" kata Reborn masih mengelus kepala Tsuna.

"Ah… apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa nyaman" kata Tsuna dalam hati.

"Kembalilah ke kamar mu dan tidur, besok kita akan ke pusat perbelanjaan"

Tsuna lagi-lagi hanya bisa menurut dan dia kembali ke kamar sambil berkutat dengan pikirannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

HAAIII

Tebak tebak, apa ini..

YES THE NEW STORY ABOUT MY BELOVED VONGOLA FAMILY~~

Untuk story Loving Family maafkan aku belum melanjutkannya lagi karena file cerita nya ada di laptop yang sekarang sudah rusak /nangis di pojokan

Oke sebenernya gk ada yang nanya tapi antisipasi ajaaa heuheuheu

Akan ku usahakan mengingat-ngingat story Loving Family sebisa mungkin, jadi nikmati story baru ku ini dulu yaa~


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Ritsuya gum**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn milik Akira Amano-sensei**

**Warning: Mungkin ada typo karena author terlalu malas membaca ulang, OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**Pagi hari**

**Pusat Perbelanjaan**

"Untuk apa kita kesini Reborn…-san?"

Reborn melihat Tsuna yang baru saja memanggil namanya, itu adalah pertama kalinya Tsuna memanggil namanya walaupun Tsuna sedikit canggung.

"Kita akan membeli pakaian untuk mu, kemarin kau tidak banyak membawa pakaian jadi hari ini kita akan membelinya"

Tsuna ingat kemarin dia hanya membawa tas berukuran sedang dan itu pun isi nya tidak terlalu banyak.

Reborn sedang melihat-lihat toko yang akan mereka datangi sedangkan Tsuna hanya duduk dikursi mobil sambil berkutat dengan pikirannya.

**Tsuna POV**

"Harusnya aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan ayah kan? Atau papa? Aku sudah diadopsi oleh nya, dia juga bilang kalau aku adalah anaknya. Tapi dia belum menyuruh ku untuk memanggil nya dengan sebutan ayah"

Mungkin akan kucoba.

"Untuk apa kita kesini Reborn…-san?"

"Shit, kenapa aku malah memanggil namanya" kata Tsuna mengutuk diri sendiri dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Tsuna dan Reborn saat ini sedang berada di toko yang terbilang cukup mahal.

"Apa aku akan membeli baju disini? Semua harganya sangat mahal"

"Apakah ada baju yang menarik perhatianmu? Pilihlah semua yang kau mau" kata Reborn.

"Apakah kita tidak bisa memilih toko lain?"

"Kau tidak menyukai toko ini?"

"Aku menyukainya… tapi harga pakaian disini yang tidak kusuka"

Reborn hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Tsuna.

"Pilihlah yang kau mau, aku yang membayar semua. Atau kau mau aku membeli toko ini agar kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang harga pakaian disini?"

Tsuna shock mendengar perkataan Reborn. Reborn hanya menyeringai dan ingin beranjak pergi tapi Tsuna menghetikannya.

"T-tunggu, baiklah-baiklah aku akan memilih pakaian nya jadi jangan membeli toko ini"

Reborn tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ambillah sebanyak mungkin, aku akan menunggu"

Dan setelah nya, mereka akhirnya keluar dari toko itu dengan membawa tiga tas penuh.

"Kau belanja banyak juga ya ternyata" kata Reborn mengejek.

"Ini karena kau selalu memaksa ku memilih baju lagi ketika menurutmu itu masih sedikit" kata Tsuna mengumpat dalam hati.

"Sudah waktunya makan siang, taruh barang-barang mu di dalam mobil dan kita makan di cafe seberang sana"

Tsuna dan Reborn pun makan di sebuah cafe yang terlihat cukup klasik tapi banyak menarik pengunjung kesini. Mereka menunggu makanan datang dalam keheningan.

"Besok kau sudah masuk sekolah kan? Mau ku antar ke sekolah?" tiba-tiba Reborn memulai pembicaraan.

"Eh? Tidak perlu, lagipula jarak rumah mu lebih dekat dari sekolah daripada jarak dari panti" tolak Tsuna.

"Kalau begitu pulang sekolah aku akan menjemputmu"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Reborn-san, aku bisa berjalan kaki" tolak Tsuna lagi.

"Apa kau mau menaiki sepeda? Aku bisa membelikan mu kalau kau ingin"

"Sepeda? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk mu pergi ke sekolah, jadi kau tidak perlu berjalan"

"Kau sudah menghabiskan banyak uang untuk membeli pakaian ku dan sekarang kau masih bisa menawarkan ku untuk membeli sepeda? Se-kaya apa dia sebenarnya" kata Tsuna heran dalam hati.

"Diam berarti iya, aku akan memesankan mu sepeda dan besok kau sudah bisa memakai nya"

Tsuna semakin shock ketika Reborn mengatakan itu, Tsuna ingin menolak tapi sudah terlambat. Reborn sedang menelfon seseorang dan berkata dia ingin membeli sebuah sepeda.

"Sepertinya aku akan kena serangan jantung kalau ini terus berlanjut" kata Tsuna dalam hati.

Reborn sudah selesai berbicara dengan orang di telepon tadi dan dia tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"Kau tidak punya handphone kan? Kita akan membelinya setelah ini agar aku bisa menghubungimu dengan mudah"

Sepertinya Tsuna akan mati muda karena shock berkelanjutan ini.

.

.

.

Hari ini Tsuna akan pergi ke sekolah, selama seminggu ini Tsuna selalu ke sekolah menggunakan sepeda yang dibelikan Reborn.

"Tsuna, jangan lupakan handphone mu" kata Reborn diruang tamu.

"Tsuna menghampiri Reborn yang berada diruang tamu dan mengambil handphone nya yang ada di meja.

"Kau selalu melupakan handphone mu ya, aku jadi tidak bisa menghubungi mu kalau kau tidak membawa handphone mu"

"Maaf, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku berangkat sekolah dulu Reborn-san"

Sebenarnya Tsuna ingat untuk membawa handphone nya, tapi Tsuna tidak mau membawanya ke sekolah karena takut pada saat anak yang menindas Tsuna mengetahui dia punya handphone mereka akan merusaknya.

Tsuna selama seminggu ini juga datang ke sekolah lebih awal agar dia tidak ketahuan membawa sepeda. Tapi hari ini Tsuna kesiangan dan dia berharap para berandalan itu tidak melihat Tsuna menaiki sepeda hari ini.

Sekarang Tsuna juga tau sifat-sifat Reborn, dia ternyata lebih pendiam dari yang Tsuna bayangkan. Tapi entah kenapa dia bisa bawel kalau Tsuna tidak menuruti perkataan nya. Reborn juga bisa memasak, bahkan sangat pandai.

Tapi Tsuna belum tau apa pekerjaan Reborn, karena ketika Tsuna berangkat dan pulang sekolah pasti Reborn sudah ada dirumah, Tsuna bahkan tidak tau kalau Reborn sebenarnya pergi bekerja atau tidak.

Tsuna juga mengetahui kalau ternyata Reborn tinggal sendiri. Tsuna awalnya berfikir kalau Reborn itu sudah menikah, tapi ternyata tidak. Tsuna berfikir kenapa Reborn tidak menikah saja dan mempunyai anak dari darah daging nya sendiri bukannya malah mengadopsi anak.

Sesampainya Tsuna di sekolah dia buru-buru memarkirkan sepeda dan berlari ke tempat loker untuk menaruh sepatu.

"Huftt… aman" kata Tsuna.

"Apanya yang aman dame-tsuna?"

Tsuna langsung melihat kearah orang yang baru saja berbicara di belakang nya itu dan ketika berbalik itu adalah si trio yang suka menindas dia.

"Jadi kau menaiki sepeda ya sekarang" kata Hiro sinis.

Tsuna hanya menunduk berharap mereka tidak akan melakukan apa-apa terhadap sepeda yang diberikan Reborn.

"Kapan-kapan aku boleh meminjam sepeda mu kan dame-tsuna?" tanya Hiro menyeringai.

Tsuna hanya diam sambil memegang tas nya erat.

"Belikan makanan, aku lapar"

"Tapi sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai"

"Memangnya aku peduli hah?" kata Hiro sedikit menekan perkataannya.

Tsuna akhirnya menurut saja tidak ingin mencari masalah lagi dan akan pergi ke kantin.

"Siapa bilang kau pergi ke kantin sambil membawa tas mu, berikan tas mu dame-tsuna"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Tsuna curiga.

"Oh? Ada apa ini? Tidak biasanya kau menanyakannya. Apa ada sesuatu yang penting didalam tas itu?"

"Oh tidak" kata Tsuna dalam hati.

"Biarkan kami melihat tas mu"

"Ti-tidak boleh"

"Oh? Kau menolak? Sepertinya harus ada yang diberi pelajaran" kata Hiro menyeringai.

Hiro dan kedua temannya membawa Tsuna ke halaman belakang dan mulai menggeledah isi tas Tsuna. Mereka menemukan handphone milik Tsuna.

"Jadi karena ini kau tidak mau memperlihatkan tas mu hah?" kata Hiro.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan handphone ini dame-tsuna, handphone ini harganya sangat mahal. Bagaimana bisa seorang yatim piatu sepertimu membeli handphone ini" kata Hiro menekan perkataan nya.

Tsuna hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hiro, dia hanya pasrah berharap barang pemberian Reborn tidak dirusak Hiro.

"Tidak bisa menjawab nya ya? Jangan-jangan kau mencuri handphone ini ya" kata Hiro menyeringai.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mencurinya!" teriak Tsuna.

"Tidak mungkin dame-tsuna, siapa yang akan mempercayai perkataan mu itu, karena ini adalah hasil curian seharus nya ini tidak pantas untuk dipegang siapapun kan?"

"Eh? Apa maksud-"

Tsuna kaget ketika melihat Hiro menghancurkan handphone milik Tsuna.

"KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN ITU!"

"Sudah berani meninggikan suara seperti itu kepada ku ya kau sekarang dame-tsuna. Jangan bilang kalau sepeda yang kau pakai juga hasil curian mu"

"Bukan! Aku tidak mencurinya!"

"Sepertinya aku berubah pikiran, aku akan meminjam sepeda mu sekarang, boleh kan dame-tsuna?" kata Hiro menyeringai.

"Jangan!" Tsuna ingin melawan dengan memukul Hiro, tapi Hiro menghindar dan memukul Tsuna di pipi nya.

"Kau mau menyerangku? Berani sekali kau dame-Tsuna"

Seketika Hiro dan kedua temannya memukuli Tsuna sampai babak belur. Mereka pun meninggalkan Tsuna karena Tsuna sudah tidak berdaya.

Tsuna melihat kearah handphone dia yang sudah rusak karena perbuatan Hiro.

"Pasti Reborn-san akan memukul ku ketika tau handphone dan sepeda nya tidak ada"

Tsuna hanya tersenyum miris membayangkan yang akan terjadi. Tsuna sudah tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran hari ini karena dia sudah babak belur dan bajunya kotor. Tsuna memutuskan untuk pergi keluar sekolah entah kemana.

Hari sudah sore dan murid-murid sudah pulang daritadi, tapi Tsuna tetap duduk di ayunan taman tidak berniat untuk beranjak dari sana.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang"

Di pejalanan pulang Tsuna hanya tersenyum miris dan pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi ketika Reborn mengetahui barang yang diberikan oleh nya menghilang.

Ketika sampai di depan rumah Tsuna menghela nafas berat dan membuka pintu rumah. Disaat bersamaan Reborn juga ada di depan pintu rumah ingin membuka pintu tersebut.

Tsuna dan Reborn sama sama kaget ketika melihat satu sama lain.

"Kenapa handphone mu mati? Aku menelfon mu berkali kali" Reborn pertama kali memecah keheningan.

"Maaf…"

Setelah mengatakan itu Tsuna hanya diam dan menunduk, Reborn memperhatikan Tsuna dari atas hingga bawah dan dia menyadari seragam Tsuna kotor.

"Kenapa seragam mu kotor?"

Tsuna semakin menunduk tidak mengatakan apapun. Reborn pun menyuruh Tsuna masuk kedalam dan mereka duduk di ruang tamu sekarang.

"Tsuna, tatap mata ku dan katakan apa yang terjadi"

Tsuna ragu ingin bicara tapi diam juga tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun.

Tsuna pun memberanikan diri untuk menatap Reborn, dan Reborn kaget karena baru sadar dimuka Tsuna terdapat luka.

"Maafkan aku Reborn-san, soal aku tidak menjawab telepon mu karena handphone ku dicuri orang, sepeda dari mu juga dicuri" bohong Tsuna.

"Dicuri? Bukan kah kau pergi ke sekolah?" tanya Reborn.

"Iya aku ke sekolah dan pada saat pulang sekolah ada yang berusaha merebut sepeda dan handphone ku" kata Tsuna menunduk.

Reborn hanya diam mendengar perkataan Tsuna.

"Aku menelfon mu pada saat jam makan siang tapi handphone mu sudah mati"

Tsuna kaget mendengat perkataan Reborn.

Tsuna ingin berbicara tapi Reborn sudah mengelak nya.

"Sudahlah, aku akan mengambil P3K dulu untuk mengobati luka mu"

Tsuna melihat kearah Reborn yang sedang mengambil P3K, dan pada saat Reborn kembali Tsuna masih tetap melihat kearah Reborn.

"Ada apa?" Reborn sudah berada di depan Tsuna sambil mengeluarkan apa saja yang akan Reborn pakai untuk mengobati Tsuna.

"Kau tidak akan memukul ku?"

Reborn melihat kearah Tsuna setelah Tsuna menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Untuk apa?" Reborn bertanya balik.

"Karena aku sudah menghilangkan sepeda dan handphone dari mu"

Reborn hanya menatap Tsuna dan mulai mengobati luka nya, ketika selesai barulah Reborn berbicara.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan sepeda atau handphone yang dicuri itu, aku bisa membelikannya lagi untuk mu, asal bukan kau yang dicuri dan kau tidak kenapa-napa itu sudah cukup" kata Reborn sambil menatap Tsuna.

Tsuna pun ikut melihat kearah Reborn yang sedang menatap nya. Tidak lama Reborn mengelus kepala Tsuna.

"Ahh… perasaan nyaman ini lagi" kata Tsuna dalam hati.

"Sekarang ganti baju mu dan makan, setelah itu beristirahatlah"

Tsuna hanya mengangguk dan untuk kesekian kalinya dia menuruti perkataan Reborn.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua hari berlalu semenjak kejadian handphone dan sepeda Tsuna diambil oleh Hiro dan dua temannya, Tsuna masih merasa bersalah karena sudah berbohong kepada Reborn.

Tapi Tsuna masih takjub dengan kekayaan yang Reborn miliki, dia tetap membelikan Tsuna sepeda dan handphone baru keesokan harinya, jadilah hari ini Tsuna membawa sepeda ke sekolah.

"Reborn-san akan curiga kalau kejadian seperti itu terulang lagi, aku harus lebih berhati-hati sekarang" kata Tsuna dalam hati.

Tsuna masih tidak berani membawa handphone nya ke sekolah jadi dia menyimpan handphone nya dikamar agar Reborn tidak melihat handphone nya tidak dia bawa lagi.

Pada saat bel masuk berbunyi semua murid mulai duduk di kursi nya karena sebentar lagi guru akan datang. Tidak lama datang seorang wali kelas Tsuna, padahal sekarang bukan pelajaran dari wali kelas nya.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru" kata wali kelas tersebut.

Seketika kelas menjadi ramai dan mulai menebak-nebak murid baru itu laki-laki atau perempuan, apakah dia cakep atau tidak dan lain lain.

Ketika wali kelas Tsuna menyuruh seisi kelas untuk diam, beliau menyuruh murid pindahan tersebut untuk masuk ke dalam kelas. Ketika masuk seisi kelas berbisik melihat penampilan murid baru tersebut yang ternyata adalah laki laki, memiliki rambut silver, baju tidak dimasukan, dan memakai cincin dan berpenampilan seperti seorang preman.

"Satu lagi berandalan muncul" kata Tsuna dalam hati sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Perkenalkan dirimu"

"Nama ku Gokudera Hayato, aku siswa pindahan dari Italy"

Seketika kelas semakin heboh karena orang yang bernama Gokudera itu datang dari Italy.

Wali kelas Tsuna kemudian menyuruh Gokudera untuk duduk dan kursi yang kosong hanyalah di sebelah Tsuna. Gokudera pun berjalan dan melihat kearah Tsuna yang sudah tidak memperhatikan ke depan lagi dan sekarang sedang memperhatikan langit.

"Cih, merepotkan"

Tsuna melihat kearah Gokudera ketika Tsuna mendengar Gokudera berbisik, Tsuna menyadari perkataan barusan ditunjukan untuknya.

"Orang aneh" kata Tsuna dan Gokudera bersamaan dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: Ritsuya gum**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn milik Akira Amano-sensei**

**Warning: Mungkin ada typo karena author terlalu malas membaca ulang, OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

Sekarang waktunya jam istirahat, Tsuna sudah tidur sejak pelajaran kedua dimulai. Gokudera melihat Tsuna sebagai orang yang pemalas dan dia yakin nilai-nilai nya tidak ada yang diatas 50.

"Kenapa aku harus mengawasi orang ini, kalau bukan karena perintah Reborn-san aku tidak sudi melakukannya" Gokudera mengumpat dalam hati.

"Gokudera-kun"

Goudera menengok ketika ada yang memanggil namanya.

"Kau mau kuajak berkeliling sekolah? Aku akan menjadi tour guide mu"

"Boleh, aku akan ikut" kata Gokudera tanpa pikir panjang. Beruntung ada yang mau menunjukan seisi sekolah agar dia lebih cepat menyesuaikan diri disini.

Ketika Gokuderan beranjak dari kursi ingin keluar kelas, tiba-tiba ada tiga orang yang menuju ke kursi Tsuna. Gokudera tidak terlalu mempedulikan dan menuju ke pintu kelas, sebelum pergi Gokudera mendengar salah satu dari mereka memanggil Tsuna dengan panggilan 'dame-tsuna'.

Gokudera diajak berkeliling oleh perempuan yang Gokudera sendiri malas untuk mengingat namanya sampai bel masuk berbunyi. Ketika mereka kembali ke kelas, Tsuna tidak ada disana. Karena Gokudera tidak peduli dia hanya duduk saja sambil menunggu guru datang.

Ketika guru datang dan mengabsen, Tsuna masih belum datang. Bahkan sampai pelajaran selesai pun dia belum juga kembali.

Gokudera bingung sebenarnya kemana Sawada Tsunayoshi pergi, Gokudera pun akhirnya menanyakan kepada teman sekelasnya tentang Tsuna.

"Dame-tsuna? Dia pada saat istirahat dibawa pergi oleh Hiro dan kedua temannya. Sudahlah Gokudera jangan pedulikan dia" kata orang yang ditanyai Gokudera.

"Memang nya kenapa?" tanya Gokudera bingung.

"Dame-tsuna adalah anak yatim piatu kau tau, dia itu tinggal di panti asuhan. Ya aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu, tapi sekarang dame-tsuna mencuri sepeda dan handphone mahal"

Gokudera semakin bingung dengan perkataan orang itu.

Orang itu pun melanjutkan "Kau seharusnya tau kan seorang yatim piatu tidak akan mungkin mempunyai sepeda dan handphone mahal seperti itu, apalagi belum lama ini dia memakai sepatu mahal, sepertinya dia habis mencuri lagi" kata orang tersebut sambil tertawa.

Gokudera hanya diam, entah kenapa dia merasa emosi mendengar itu.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan mendekati dame-Tsuna Gokudera-kun, kau akan mendapat sial kalau berteman dengan nya. Aku juga tidak menyangka dame-Tsuna berani melakukan hal itu" kata perempuan yang tadi mengantar Gokudera berkeliling.

Gokudera sudah tidak tahan mendengar omongan mereka dan pergi keluar kelas mengabaikan mereka yang memanggil Gokudera berkali-kali.

Gokudera tau Tsuna adalah yatim piatu, dia tau kalau Tsuna diadopsi oleh Reborn dan sekarang tinggal dirumah Reborn, Gokudera juga tau Reborn lah yang membelikan sepeda dan handphone kepada Tsuna, bahkan pada saat sepeda dan handphone Tsuna diambil oleh penjahat dia juga tau.

Karena itu Reborn memanggil Gokudera dan menyuruh nya untuk mengawasi Tsuna kalau-kalau terjadi hal seperti itu lagi.

Tapi apa-apaan ini, dia tidak tau kalau Tsuna dibilang pencuri oleh teman-teman sekelasnya dan mereka bahkan tidak menanyai Tsuna dulu tentang kebenarannya?

Gokudera juga tidak diberitahu Reborn kalau ternyata teman sekelas nya seperti itu. Tidak ada yang peduli dengan Tsuna. Kalau tidak ada informasi seperti itu, sudah pasti Reborn juga tidak tau kehidupan Tsuna disekolah. Karena itu Gokudera sedikit terkejut dengan respon teman-teman sekelasnya.

Gokudera berjalan di lorong sedang larut dalam pikirannya tiba-tiba orang yang sedang ada di pikiran Gokudera pun muncul.

Tsuna sedang menaiki tangga sambil menunduk. Tapi yang lebih aneh nya lagi rambut dan seragam nya lembab, seperti habis terkena hujan dan sudah setengah kering. Padahal cuaca diluar sangat cerah, tidak ada tanda-tanda hujan sama sekali.

Tsuna menyadari ada yang berdiri di depannya dan dia melihat Gokudera yang sedang melihatnya.

Tsuna tidak peduli dan berjalan lagi menuju kearah yang berlawanan dari kelas nya.

"Mau kemana dia? Kelas ada di arah sana" kata Gokudera dalam hati.

Gokudera pun berpikir arah mana kesana dan dia menyadari itu adalah ruang UKS.

"Untuk apa dia kesana" gumam Gokudera.

Tapi Gokudera tidak terlalu memikirkannya dan menuju ke kantin untuk membeli makan karena waktu istirahat siang tinggal sebentar lagi.

Selama jam pelajaran terakhir Tsuna sama sekali tidak masuk kelas. Guru pun tidak menanyai kemana Tsuna seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang sudah biasa. Ketika kelas berakhir sudah waktunya pulang sekolah, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Tsuna akan datang, bahkan untuk mengambil tas nya.

"Hahh… bocah menyusahkan" pikir Gokudera.

Kalau tau akan seperti ini mungkin Gokudera akan mengikuti Tsuna kearah UKS tadi. Gokudera kita Tsuna hanya ingin tidur saja disana selama waktu istirahat. Tapi ternyata Tsuna sama sekali belum kembali bahkan sampai jam sekolah selesai.

Apa yang akan Gokudera lakukan ketika Reborn menanyakan kegiatan Tsuna hari ini. Tidak mungkin kan dia akan menjawab Tsuna hanya masuk dua kali di kelas dan pada saat jam pelajaran ketiga dia melihat Tsuna setengah basah kuyup dan terus berada di UKS sampai jam pulang.

Bisa-bisa nyawa Gokudera akan habis saat itu juga karena tidak bisa menjaga dan mengawasi Tsuna.

"Tapi aku tidak tau apakah Reborn-san pernah memarahi anak itu atau tidak, dia terlihat terlalu lemah seakan kalau dibentak pun mungkin dia akan langsung sakit" gumam Gokudera.

Gokudera berkutat lumayan lama dengan pikirannya di depan loker sepatu milik nya sampai tidak menyadari ada orang dibelakangnya.

"Kau akan mengambil sepatu mu atau tidak Gokudera Hayato"

Gokudera reflek sedikit menjauh ketika mendengar ada suara di belakang nya. Orang itu tidak lain adalah Tsuna.

Tsuna hanya melihat kelakuan Gokudera yang kaget tadi dan mengambil sepatu yang kebetulan berada dibawah loker sepatu gokudera.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun Tsuna memakai sepatu nya dan langsung pergi menuju ke parkiran sepeda. Gokudera sempat melihat Tsuna berjalan sempoyongan hingga Tsuna menghilang karena tertutup oleh tembok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah empat hari semenjak Gokudera datang kesini atas perintah Reborn untuk mengawasi Tsuna.

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Reborn-san menyuruh ku untuk mengawasi anak itu di sekolah. Sifat nya yang diam dan selalu menyendiri itu tentu saja membuat insting tajam Reborn-san sadar ada yang ganjal" gumam Gokudera.

Kesimpulan selama empat hari semenjak Gokudera berada di sekolah ini dan mengawasi Tsuna adalah Tsuna sama sekali tidak mempunyai teman. Bahkan ketika kemarin ada pembagian kelompok untuk tugas saja tidak ada yang ingin sekelompok dengan dia.

Bahkan guru pun tidak mempermasalahkan dan langsung meng-iya kan saja ketika Tsuna bilang akan mengerjakan tugas itu sendiri.

Terkadang melihat Tsuna yang seperti itu membuat Gokudera menjadi emosi dan ingin menghajar orang-orang tidak berperikemanusiaan itu.

Tapi Gokudera pun sama saja, walaupun dia tidak membicarakan yang jelek tentang Tsuna atau apapun tapi yang bisa dia lakukan hanya melihat saja bahkan tidak mengajak Tsuna berbicara sama sekali.

Tapi entah kenapa lama-lama Gokudera tidak tahan melihat Tsuna yang seperti itu, apalagi dia adalah anak yang diadopsi oleh Reborn, seseorang yang dia kagumi. Seharusnya Gokudera tidak hanya mengawasinya tapi juga menemaninya dan berbicara dengannya.

Dari lubuk hati Gokudera sebenarnya dia ingin, tapi selalu terfikir untuk apa dia melakukan itu, dia bahkan bukan anak kandung Reborn dan hanya seorang anak yang diadopsi.

Bahkan sampai sekarang Gokudera pun tidak tahu kenapa Reborn mengadopsi anak lemah seperti itu.

Gokudera sudah terlalu lama berkutat dengan fikirannya dan dia pun memutuskan untuk menghirup udara segar dulu dan memutuskan pergi ke taman belakang sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gokudera saat ini sedang melihat sesuatu yang tidak terbayangka sebelum nya, di taman belakang sekolah dia melihat Tsuna sedang dipukuli oleh tiga orang yang dia ingat berada di kelas nya.

Gokudera langsung berlari dan menghadang mereka bertiga agar tidak memukuli Tsuna lagi.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!" teriak Gokudera.

"Wah… wah… kau murid baru dikelas ya? Kalau tidak salah namamu Gokudera kan?"

Gokudera menjawab dengan mengangguk.

"Menyingkirlah, aku ingin memukuli orang yang ada di belakang mu lagi"

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" tanya Gokudera geram.

"Kenapa? Karena dia adalah pencuri kau tau, orang yang ada di belakang mu adalah seorang dame-tsuna, dia adalah anak panti tapi bisa-bisa nya mempunyai barang mahal. Apalagi yang bisa dia lakukan selain mencuri kan? Bahkan sekarang dia memakai sepatu mahal" sinis Hiro.

"Lagi-lagi orang-orang memanggilnya dengan sebutan dame-tsuna" batin Gokudera kesal.

"Darimana kau tau kalau Tsuna mencuri? Apa kau pernah melihatnya?"

"Tidak, tapi aku tau hanya dengan melihatnya" kata Hiro percaya diri.

Gokudera sudah hampir pada batasnya, dia sudah mengepalkan tangannya siap meninju mereka kapan saja.

"Kalau memang dame-tsuna tidak mencuri dan dia sendiri yang membeli barang-barang mahal itu, ada satu kemungkinan lg" Hiro tersenyum miring.

"Dame-tsuna menjual dirinya" kata Hiro sambil tersenyum kemenangan.

Gokudera sudah siap melayangkan tinju nya tapi dia urungkan karena ada sesuatu yang menarik lengan bajunya. Gokudera menoleh dan melihat Tsuna memegang lengan bajunya sambil menatap dia seperti bilang 'Jangan membuat keributan'.

Tiba-tiba bel masuk berbunyi, para trio itu pun kembali ke kelas karena Gokudera terus menghalangi.

Tsuna melepaskan pegangannya di lengan baju Gokudera dan menghela nafas berat.

"Apa mau mu? Menghajar mereka dan membuat keributan? Kau baru datang ke sekolah ini dan kau sudah ingin di skors?" tanya Tsuna bertubi-tubi.

Gokudera tidak menjawab, sepertinya baru kali ini Tsuna berbicara panjang seperti itu kepada Gokudera. Gokudera pun berjongkok di depan Tsuna sambil melihat luka yang para trio itu perbuat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tidak perlu bersimpati kepada ku"

Gokudera bukannya bermaksud bersimpati kepada Tsuna, tapi dia reflek menanyakan itu ketika melihat luka-luka yang terlihat cukup menyakitkan itu, dia sendiri tidak tau kenapa dia menanyakan itu.

"Kau tidak melapor ke guru atau kepala sekolah kalau kau dipukuli mereka?"

"Tidak"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak mau menyusahkan, kalau pihak sekolah tau mereka pasti akan memanggil wali ku"

"Tidak mau menyusahkan Reborn-san ya" kata Gokudera dalam hati.

"Mereka akan tetap melakukan itu kalau kau tidak melaporkan nya loh"

"Aku tau, tapi aku sudah terbiasa, jadi aku tidak terlalu mempedulikannya"

"Terbiasa? Berarti mereka sudah sering memukuli Tsuna seperti ini?" geram Gokudera dalam hati.

Gokudera bertanya "Kenapa mereka memukuli mu?"

Tsuna melihat Gokudera sebentar. "Kau sudah mendengar perkataan mereka barusan kan, karena aku seorang pencuri."

"Tapi itu kan tidak benar" gumam Gokudera, tapi sayang nya Tsuna tidak mendengarnya.

Tsuna berusaha berdiri dengan susah payah. Tiba-tiba tangannya dipegangi oleh Gokudera.

"Apa kau ingin pulang? Atau kembali ke kelas?"

Tsuna berfikir sebentar. "Kalau ku bilang pulang jangan bilang kau akan ikut?" tanya Tsuna curiga.

"Benar sekali"

"Tapi aku tidak ingin pulang dalam keadaan babak belur seperti ini"

"Jangan khawatir, aku yakin Reborn-san tidak akan memarahi mu" kata Gokudera yakin.

"Eh? Kau kenal Reborn-san…?"

Gokudera diam. "Shit… aku ketauan" kata Gokudera dalam hati.

"Jelaskan padaku Gokudera Hayato kenapa kau mengenal Reborn-san" kata Tsuna tidak sabar.

"Baiklah aku akan menjelaskannya ketika kita sampai dirumah mu dan Reborn-san"

Walaupun Tsuna sangat penasaran, tapi Tsuna hanya diam dan menurut karena dia juga sudah tidak mempunyai tenaga lagi untuk membalas ucapan Gokudera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Hae haeeee... terima kasih kepada semua yang sudah membaca ini, kalau bisa tolong berikan review agar author bisa tau apa ada kesalahan atau alur mungkin terlalu cepat atau kalian suka.

Pokoknya apapun kalau bisa berikan review minnaaa, tapi aku gk maksa loh yaaa heuheuheu


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: Ritsuya gum**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn milik Akira Amano-sensei**

**Warning: Mungkin ada typo karena author terlalu malas membaca ulang, OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

Saat ini Tsuna dan Gokudera sudah dirumah Reborn dan Tsuna sudah mengetahui kenapa Gokudera bisa kenal dengan Reborn.

"Pantas Gokudera datang disaat yang bersamaan ketika Reborn-san mulai curiga dengan hilang nya barang-barang ku terus-menerus" batin Tsuna.

"Tsuna"

Tsuna sedikit terkejut dan merinding takut ketika namanya dipanggil oleh Reborn. Bagaimana tidak, tadi Tsuna sudah menjelaskan kenapa dia datang dengan keadaan babak belur, apalagi sekarang masih jam makan siang dan dia sudah kembali kerumah.

Reborn memang tidak pernah menanyakan kenapa pakaian Tsuna ketika pulang sekolah terkadang kotor, tapi sepertinya Reborn sudah sampai pada batas nya untuk tidak bertanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau ada yang menindas mu di sekolah?"

Tsuna tidak menjawab, di hanya menunduk sambil memejamkan mata nya erat tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi"

"Maaf" kata Tsuna cepat.

Tsuna masih menunduk takut Reborn akan melakukan sesuatu kepadanya. Tsuna sedikit terkejut ketika nama panjang nya disebutkan seperti itu. Tsuna berfikir kalau Reborn sudah seperti itu tandanya dia sudah marah besar.

Melihat Tsuna yang seperti itu, Reborn hanya bisa membuang nafas berat lalu melihat kearah Gokudera.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyadarinya dari awal kalau Tsuna ditindas, Gokudera Hayato?" kata Reborn penuh penekanan di setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

"A-aku…" kata Gokudera terbata-bata.

Tsuna menegakkan kepalanya dan menyelak sebelum Gokudera melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Ini bukan salah Gokudera, Reborn-san"

Reborn dan Gokudera melihat kearah Tsuna. Reborn menaikan satu alisnya dan Gokudera kaget karena Tsuna membelanya.

"Aku sudah ditindas sejak dulu, Gokudera tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini. Jadi jangan memarahi Gokudera, dia sudah menolong ku tadi" kata Tsuna memelas.

Baik Reborn maupun Gokudera baru kali ini melihat ekspresi seperti itu, biasanya Tsuna hanya menunjukan ekspresi dingin, dan datar. Bahkan, tersenyum maupun tertawa pun tidak pernah.

Seolah batin Reborn dan Gokudera menjadi satu, mereka memikirkan hal yang sama

"Jadi dia bisa menunjukan ekspresi seperti itu juga"

Akhirnya Reborn pun tidak jadi memarahi Gokudera dan di menyuruh (baca: mengusir) Gokudera dengan alasan agar Tsuna bisa beristirahat. Karena Gokudera tidak ingin mencari masalah, dia menuruti perkataan Reborn.

Diperjalanan pulang Gokudera memikirkan tentang ekspresi Tsuna pada saat membelanya tadi, Gokudera sedang memikirkan sesuatu cukup lama dan tiba-tiba berkata.

"Yosh! Aku sudah menentukan pilihan ku"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah seminggu Gokudera terus mengikuti Tsuna kemana mana. Dimulai dari menunggu Tsuna datang di gerbang sekolah, pada saat istirahat ke kantin dll, ada Tsuna maka disitu juga ada Gokudera. Bahkan para trio jadi tidak bisa mengganggu Tsuna karena Gokudera selalu ada di sebelah Tsuna.

"Kenapa sejak kemarin kau mengikuti ku terus?" tanya Tsuna sudah sampai pada batasnya untuk tidak bertanya.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus" kata Gokudera sambil tersenyum.

"Mereka akan menindas mu juga Gokudera kalau kau selalu mengikuti ku"

"Aku tidak masalah" 'seperti mereka bisa mengalahkan ku saja' lanjut Gokudera dalam hati.

"Tidak, maksudku bukan hanya si trio, tapi seisi kelas" Tsuna diam menunggu reaksi Gokudera. Tapi Gokudera tidak ada niatan untuk membalas perkataan Tsuna. Tsuna pun melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Bukan hanya trio itu yang tidak menyukai ku, tapi seisi kelas juga. Apalagi setelah ada kabar kalau aku mencuri"

"Tapi kau kan tidak mencu-"

"Apa akan ada yang percaya kalau kau bilang seperti itu?"

Gokudera hanya diam, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Tsuna menghela nafas dan berkata.

"Kalau kau melakukan semua ini karena kau disuruh oleh Reborn-san, tolong menjauhlah dari ku" kata Tsuna dingin.

Gokudera sedikit kaget ketika Tsuna berkata seperti itu.

"Tidak Tsuna, aku ingin berteman denganmu bukan karena perintah Reborn-san. Memang awal nya begitu tapi sekarang aku ingin berteman dengan mu. Biarkan aku berada di sisi mu Tsuna!" kata Gokudera memohon.

"Aku juga masih ingin melihat ekspresi lain yang jarang kau tunjukan dari wajah mu itu, pasti akan sangat menenangkan" lanjut Gokudera dalam hati.

'Teman? Apa orang ini serius ingin berteman dengan orang sepertiku?' kata Tsuna dalam hati sambil melihat kearah Gokudera dengan tatapan bingung.

Tsuna sekilas seperti melihat seekor puppy yang sedang mengibas-ngibaskan ekor nya agar orang yang ada di hadapannya itu luluh.

"Baiklah-baiklah, terserah kau saja, tapi aku sudah memperingatkan mu ya"

Mereka pun kembali ke kelas karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini hari libur, jadilah Tsuna dan Reborn sedang bersantai di ruang tamu. Mereka berdua sedang duduk di sofa panjang yang menghadap kearah tv yang sedang menayangkan berita. Ya, siapa lagi yang menonton berita di tv selain Reborn. Tsuna yang berada disampingnya sedang berkutat dengan handphone nya.

Tsuna melirik sekilas kearah Reborn yang sedang menonton tv sambil meminum kopi.

"Umm... Reborn-san"

"Hmm?" jawab Reborn tanpa menoleh dari tv.

"Bagaimana caranya mengirim pesan?" tanya Tsuna sambil menatap Reborn.

"Pesan?" Reborn pun akhirnya menoleh kearah Tsuna.

Tsuna mengangguk "Gokudera mengirimi ku pesan tapi aku tidak tau bagaimana cara membalasnya"

"Kau tidak tau?"

"Tidak, itulah kenapa setiap kau mengirimi pesan aku tidak pernah membalasnya" jawab Tsuna polos.

"Pantas saja" kata Reborn datar dalam hati.

"Kau tinggal tekan pesan tersebut dan men-klik kolom dibawah supaya kau bisa mengetik nya"

Tsuna mencoba seperti yang diberitahu Reborn.

"Seperti ini?"

"Ya, ketika selesai kau tinggal menekan kirim"

Tsuna manggut-manggut mengerti dan mulai mengetik untuk membalas pesan Gokudera. Tsuna mengetik dengan kaku dan sedikit lama, seperti orang yang tidak pernah memegang handphone sebelum nya.

Reborn diam-diam melihat isi pesan tersebut dan disitu Gokudera mengajak Tsuna untuk pergi ke tempat sushi di daerah sini yang enak.

"Kau akan pergi dengan Gokudera?" tanya Reborn.

"Eh… emm… aku blum tau"

"Tapi Gokudera mengajak mu untuk makan"

"Emm… iyaa… apakah boleh Reborn-san?" tanya Tsuna ragu.

"Aku tidak masalah, bersenang-senanglah" kata Reborn sambil mengelus kepala Tsuna.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tsuna dan Gokudera sekarang sudah berada di depan sushi yang Gokudera bilang.

"Apa kau pernah kesini Tsuna?"

"Tidak, aku jarang pergi keluar jadi tidak tau ada tempat makan seperti ini" kata Tsuna.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam tempat tersebut dan langsung disambut oleh pemilik toko itu.

"Selamat datang. Silahkan duduk" mereka pun memesan makanan dan sekarang sedang menunggu.

"Takeshi, ambilkan adonan nya lagi, disini sudah hampir habis"

"Baik oyaji" teriak seseorang dari dalam.

Tidak lama keluarlah orang yang barusan disuruh mengambilkan adonan itu, ketika dia melihat pelanggan yang datang dia langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Loh Tsuna? Kau mampir kesini?" tanya dia sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? Yamamoto? Kau bekerja disini?" tanya Tsuna kaget.

"Ah, ini adalah tempat makan milik ayah ku, jadi aku membantunya disini" kata orang yang bernama Yamamoto itu.

"Kau mengenalnya Tsuna?" tanya Gokudera yang daritadi hanya diam.

"Ya, ini Yamamoto, dia anggota klub baseball" jelas Tsuna.

Gokudera hanya ber'ohh' saja dan melihat lagi kearah Yamamoto karena Gokudera merasa sedang dipandang.

"Ada apa dengan tatapannya itu, seperti tidak suka melihat ku" kata Gokudera dalam hati.

Tsuna tidak menyadari kalau kedua orang di hadapannya itu sedang saling pandang dengan tatapan yang tidak mengenakan.

Tsuna tiba-tiba ingin pergi ke kamar mandi dan ketika Yamamoto menunjukan tempat nya Tsuna langsung melesat pergi.

"Kau siapa nya Tsuna? Apa kau ingin memeras uang Tsuna dengan cara menyuruhnya membayar makanan?" tanya Yamamoto yang seketika menjadi serius. Tidak seperti tadi yang menunjukan ekspresi ramah ketika ada Tsuna.

"Hah apa maksud mu? Kami hanya kesini karena ingin makan bersama" kata Gokudera tidak terima.

Ya salahkan Gokudera yang mempunyai tampang seperti itu, orang pasti akan mengira dia sedang menindas orang.

"Sebenarnya siapa kau sok akrab seperti itu dengan Tsuna" kata Gokudera sinis.

"Aku teman sekelas nya Tsuna ketika kelas satu. Aku tidak pernah melihat mu sebelum nya, kau siapa nya Tsuna?" Yamamoto mengintrogasi Gokudera.

"Aku-"

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?"

Seketika Gokudera dan Yamamoto langsung melihat kearah suara tersebut yang sudah pasti itu adalah suara Tsuna.

Gokudera dan Yamamoto bingung ingin menjawab apa, kedua nya hanya diam sambil menatap Tsuna.

"Ah kalian sedang berkenalan satu sama lain ya? Apa kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Tsuna polos.

Kedua nya hanya saling menggelengkan kepala secara bersamaan. Karena mereka memang dari awal tidak ada yang memperkenalkan diri dan malah mengintrogasi satu sama lain tentang hubungannya dengan Tsuna.

"Baiklah. Gokudera, dia adalah Yamamoto Takeshi, teman… sekelas ku saat kelas satu" kata Tsuna sambil melirik Yamamoto ragu.

Menyadari Tsuna melirik kearah Yamamoto karena ucapannya sendiri, Yamamoto pun merangkul Tsuna. "Ya benar! Aku adalah teman Tsuna, sayangnya kami berbeda kelas sekarang, benar kan Tsuna"

Tsuna hanya mengangguk saja. Tapi dia sedikit senang ketika Yamamoto tidak marah ketika Tsuna memanggilnya dengan sebutan teman.

"Nah Yamamoto, dia adalah teman ku, Gokudera Hayato. Dia baru beberapa minggu ini datang ke sekolah jadi mungkin kau baru pertama kali melihat nya" jelas Tsuna.

Gokudera dalam hati Bahagia karena Tsuna sekarang sudah menganggap nya teman. Dia merasakan adanya perkembangan sejak dia menolong Tsuna yang waktu itu sedang ditindas.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga pun mengobrol sambil memakan sushi dari keluarga Yamamoto. Walau kebanyakan hanya dipenuhi oleh suara bertengkar Gokudera dan Yamamoto karena Tsuna kebanyakan hanya diam dan melihat saja.

Tidak terasa sudah sore dan Tsuna mengajak Gokudera untuk pulang karena Tsuna takut Reborn akan mencarinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebenarnya Tsuna bisa aja pulang malam karena dia sudah biasa seperti itu di panti asuhan. Tapi sekarang berbeda, ada Reborn dirumah, orang yang sudah mengadopsinya. Tsuna juga tidak tahu apakah Reborn mengijinkannya untuk pergi sampai malam atau tidak.

Tsuna sudah berpisah dengan Gokudera karena rumah nya yang berlawanan arah dan sekarang Tsuna sedang berjalan sendiri sambil berkutat dengan pikirannya.

Tsuna selalu berpikir Reborn itu orang yang baik, walaupun dia sangat misterius terutama dengan pekerjaan nya, Reborn juga tidak pernah memarahi bahkan memukul Tsuna.

"Padahal tampang nya seperti seorang mafia di tv dan buku yang suka kulihat. Sepertinya aku tidak boleh melihat orang hanya dari penampilannya saja" gumam Tsuna.

Tsuna terkadang takut ketika dia sudah merasakan kenyamanan seperti ini Reborn akan berubah menjadi sosok yang jahat.

Tsuna menggelengkan kepala nya berharap itu tidak terjadi.

Tsuna hampir sampai dirumahnya, tapi dia berhenti sejenak. Tidak lama Tsuna memutuskan untuk berbalik dan menjauh dari arah rumah.

"Aku akan membeli beberapa bahan makanan dulu" batin Tsuna. Dia ingat kemarin malam ketika melihat kulkas bahan makanan sudah hampir habis dan sekarang matahari sudah hampir terbenam. Seharusnya dia ingat itu hanya cukup untuk makan pagi saja, mungkin saja Reborn belum makan karena menunggu Tsuna, dia jadi merasa bersalah.

"Tsuna bodoh, dasar dame-Tsuna" umpat Tsuna kepada dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

HELAAWW, MAAP YA AKU LAMA UPDATE HUHUHUU...


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: Ritsuya gum**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn milik Akira Amano-sensei**

**Warning: Mungkin ada typo karena author terlalu malas membaca ulang, OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

Tsuna sudah membeli bahan makanan dan tidak terasa sekarang sudah malam. Ternyata Tsuna terlalu lama membeli bahan makanan.

"Ahh.. apa aku akan dimarahi Reborn-san ya?" kata Tsuna sambil menatap langit yang sudah gelap.

Tsuna ingat seharusnya dia menghubungi Reborn dulu. Tsuna mengambil handphone nya yang ditaruh disaku nya dan menyalakan handphone nya.

Tapi handphone Tsuna tidak menyala.

"Ck, aku lupa mengisi handphone ku lagi"

Tsuna masih belum terbiasa dengan alat elektronik bernama handphone ini karena dia tidak pernah memakainya sebelumnya. Bahkan sudah beberapa kali Tsuna membawa handphone mati ke sekolah karena dia lupa mengisi daya handphone nya.

Padahal Reborn sudah sering memberitahu Tsuna agar selalu mengisi daya handphone tersebut jadi Reborn mudah untuk menghubungi Tsuna.

"Yasudahlah lebih baik aku bergegas kembali" walaupun Tsuna mengatakan seperti itu, tetap saja dia berjalan seperti biasa tanpa merasa tergesa-gesa sama sekali.

Tsuna sudah sudah hampir sampai dirumah nya, dijalan sepi sekali seolah-olah orang-orang sudah bersiap untuk tidur, padahal jam masih menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.

"Oii~ dame-Tsuna~"

Tsuna tau betul suara siapa itu, itu adalah suara Hiro.

Ketika Tsuna menengok kebelakang benar saja itu Hiro. Tapi bedanya sekarang hanya ada dia sendiri. Mungkin karena sekarang sedang hari libur jadi dia tidak bersama dua temannya yang lain.

"Sedang apa kau disini dame-Tsuna? Aku kebetulan sedang berjalan-jalan dan beruntung sekali bertemu dengan mu" seringai Hiro.

"Aku tidak punya uang sekarang" kata Tsuna dingin.

Hiro berdengus "Karena kau sudah membeli bahan makanan ditangan mu itu?"

Tsuna hanya diam tidak menjawab.

"Kenapa kau ada disini Tsuna? Bukannya panti tempat mu tinggal itu bukan disini?" kata Hiro sambil mendekat kearah Tsuna.

"Ohh aku tau, jadi perkataan ku waktu itu benar ya kalau kau menjual dirimu sendiri, itulah sebab nya kau bisa membeli barang-barang mahal itu" ejek Hiro.

Tsuna mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi, ingin sekali dia meninju muka Hiro.

Hiro terkekeh "Apa sekarang kau mau merayu salah satu pelanggan mu ini dengan membuatkan dia makanan? Apa kau akan berpakaian yang membuat orang itu tergoda dengan mu dame-Tsuna"

Kesabaran Tsuna sudah habis, dia melancarkan tinju nya kearah muka Hiro. Tapi Hiro lebih cepat. Dia memegang tangan Tsuna.

"Oh? Apa kau baru saja ingin memukul ku dame-Tsuna?" kata Hiro dengan nada yang dingin.

Seketika muka Tsuna menjadi pucat, secara fisik sudah jelas dia kalah dengan Hiro, dan karena Tsuna terbawa emosi dia jadi memukul Hiro yang tentu saja bisa dengan mudah dia tangkis.

Hiro menyeringai dan langsung memukul muka Tsuna dan Tsuna langsung tersungkur ke aspal.

"Boleh juga kau dame-Tsuna sudah berani melawan ku" kata Hiro sambil menendang Tsuna berkali-kali.

Hiro terus memukuli Tsuna sampai babak belur. Situasi Tsuna juga tidak mendukung karena jalanan yang dilewatinya benar-benar sepi sehingga tidak akan ada orang yang menolong nya.

Setelah Hiro puas memukul Tsuna, dia pun berhenti.

"Sudahlah, sudah tidak seru karena kau tidak melawan seperti tadi"

Hiro pun beranjak pergi, tapi sebelum itu dia melihat kantong belanjaan tersebut dan menginjak-injak isinya.

Melihat itu Tsuna langsung memegang kaki Hiro dengan susah payah karena tubuh nya sudah penuh lebam.

Hiro pun melihat kearah kaki nya yang dipegang Tsuna lalu melihat kearah Tsuna.

"Jangan… kumohon ja..ngann…" kata Tsuna susah payah.

"Ck" Hiro pun langsung menjauhkan tangan Tsuna dari kaki nya dengan menendang Tsuna lagi.

"Akhh.." Tsuna semakin merasakan nyeri yang ada di perut nya. Kepalanya sudah pusing dan mulut nya sudah mengeluarkan darah segar.

Dia melihat Hiro sudah pergi menjauh, Tsuna sudah merasa aman sekarang. Yang Tsuna pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana Tsuna akan menjelaskan kepada Reborn nanti.

Tsuna berusaha bangun dengan susah payah dengan berpegangan kepada dinding yang ada di dekatnya. Dia melihat kearah bahan makanan yang sekarang sudah tidak layak lagi untuk dimasak.

"Habis lah aku" batin Tsuna. Dia berusaha memungut bahan makanan itu dengan susah payah karena perut nya yang nyeri ketika dia bergerak.

Setelah membuang bahan makanan itu Tsuna berjalan terhuyung-huyung menuju kerumah.

Sesampai nya disana dia membuka pintu rumah tapi ternyata terkunci.

"Apa Reborn-san sudah tidur?" Tsuna merogoh kantong celana nya mencari-cari kunci rumah.

Tidak ada.

Tsuna ingat tadi dia tidak membawa kunci karena Tsuna kira dia akan pergi sebentar saja.

"Kenapa kesialan selalu mendatangi ku terus menerus" miris Tsuna kepada dirinya sendiri.

Tsuna memutuskan untuk duduk di depan pintu rumah nya sambil bersandar karena kaki nya sudah lemas.

"Aku tidak masalah kalau kali ini Reborn-san memarahi ku atau bahkan mengusirku. Aku hanyalah beban untuk nya. Mengisi daya handphone ku saja aku tidak melakukannya, padahal Reborn-san sering memberitahu ku"

Tsuna terdiam, lalu tiba-tiba tertawa "Lihatlah dirimu dame-Tsuna, sekarang kau menjadi banyak bicara dan terlalu banyak berfikir hanya karena khawatir akan dibuang oleh Reborn-san"

Tsuna teringat semenjak dia diadopsi oleh Reborn dia belum pernah sekali pun memanggil nya dengan sebutan ayah.

"Kalau aku masih diberi kesempatan untuk tinggal disini haruskah aku memanggil nya dengan sebutann ayah?" oceh Tsuna kepada dirinya sendiri.

Kesadaran Tsuna sudah semakin menipis, nafas nya juga semakin berat. Terlebih lagi perut nya terasa sangat nyeri. Hiro benar-benar memukul nya habis-habisan.

Ketika Tsuna sudah sampai pada batasnya dia mendengar suara pagar terbuka dan samar melihat orang berlari kearah nya.

"Ayah…"

Tsuna pun kehilangan kesadarannya.

**Reborn POV**

"Sudah jam 5, haruskah aku menelefon nya?"

Reborn berusaha menghubungi Tsuna tapi ternyata handphone Tsuna mati.

Reborn berdengus "Pasti dia lupa mengisi daya handphone nya lagi"

Akhirnya Reborn membiarkan saja Tsuna mengingat dia bersama dengan Gokudera.

Sekarang sudah jam 6 tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Tsuna akan pulang kerumah. Reborn pun menghubungi Gokudera karena percuma saja menghubungi Tsuna.

"Halo Reborn-san" kata Gokudera ketika sambungan terhubung.

"Ini sudah hampir malam, suruh Tsuna pulang" kata Reborn tegas.

"Eh tapi aku sudah tidak bersama Tsuna, Reborn-san" kata Gokudera bingung.

"Apa maksud mu?"

"Aku dan Tsuna sudah pulang sekitar jam 5 tadi dan kami berpisah saat sudah hampir sampai dirumah Tsuna" jelas Gokudera.

"Cepat cari Tsuna, aku akan membunuh mu kalau Tsuna sampai terluka Gokudera Hayato"

Reborn langsung mematikan telfon nya dan keluar rumah dengan terburu-buru.

"Apapun kemungkinannya jangan sampai bocah itu diculik oleh 'mereka'"

Sudah satu jam Reborn mencari Tsuna tapi hasil nya nihil.

Reborn menelefon Gokudera untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Apa kau belum juga menemukannya?!" bentak Reborn.

"Belum Reborn-san. Tadi aku bertanya ketempat sushi kami makan tadi tapi katanya Tsuna tidak datang kesana"

Reborn berdecih dan mematikan handphone nya. Dia kembali kerumahnya karena ingin mengambil beberapa barang.

Ketika membuka pagar rumah dia terkejut karena ada orang yang terduduk di depan pintu rumahnya. Dia lebih terkejut lagi karena orang itu adalah Tsuna.

Dia langsung menghampiri Tsuna, Tsuna melihat kearah nya sebelum kesadarannya semakin menipis.

"Ayah…"

Reborn terkejut karena Tsuna memanggil nya dengan sebutan ayah untuk pertama kalinya. Tapi dia lebih terkejut lagi ketika melihat banyak luka memar di sekujur tubuh Tsuna dan mulut nya ada bekas darah yang sudah mengering.

Tsuna pun kehilangan kesadarannya.

**Normal POV**

Reborn langsung bergerak cepat tapi hati-hati menggendong Tsuna kedalam. Ketika tau luka-luka tersebut lebih parah berada di perut Tsuna, Reborn langsung geram. Siapa yang berani-berani nya melakukan ini.

Tapi Reborn saat ini harus fokus dulu kepada Tsuna, luka-luka nya harus diobati terlebih dahulu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


End file.
